


Party Panties

by spnsecret



Series: Loving the Winchesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, No Slash, Threesome, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsecret/pseuds/spnsecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2513159">Only With the Winchesters</a>, inspired by the imagine, <a href="http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/108772805398/imagine-sam-and-dean-making-you-wear-a-remote">Imagine Sam and Dean making you wear a remote controlled vibrator during an undercover fancy dinner party</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Panties

You carried your heels through the corridors as you walked through the bunker to meet Sam and Dean in the library. The echoes they made on the hard floor made that an easy decision after just three steps out of your room. When you turned the last corner, you saw Sam sitting in a chair at one of the tables. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together. Dean stood next to him. He leaned against the table with his arms crossed. They were both in tuxes.

"Ready boys," you said as you entered the room.

They both looked up at the same time. You heard Dean groan, and Sam's mouth fell open a little. You smiled. You chose the short, tight, black lace dress specifically to drive them crazy, and it was working. Dean straightened and gripped your hips to pull you closer. His lips went straight to your neck, and your eyes fluttered shut, but Sam nudged you apart.

"Guys, we don't have time. We're running late. Give them to her, Dean."

"Give me what," you asked.

Dean smiled and pulled a pair of panties out of his jacket pocket.

"Underwear," you asked.

"Remote controlled vibrating panties," Dean said.

"Yeah," Sam said, "and since Dean gets to be your date tonight, while I have to do the investigating, I get to be in charge of the remote." He held up the remote with a grin and winked.

"Really, guys?"

"Really," Dean said, "so, take off whatever you're wearing and put these on."

You took the panties from him and stepped into them. "I wasn't wearing any," you said.

They both groaned, and you couldn't stop the laugh that escaped. You slipped your feet into your heels, grabbed your clutch purse, and headed for the stairs. Outside, Sam watched as you slid next to Dean, who was behind the wheel, and Dean's hand went immediately to your thigh. Not willing to let Dean have you all to himself for the night, Sam slid into the front seat, sandwiching you between the two men.

Dean started the car and pulled off, but Sam kept his hand on your leg. He nuzzled your neck, just below your ear, and whispered.

"I'm going to have you so wet by the time we get home."

"You don't need a remote for that," you said. "Just keep talking."

"All right, you two," Dean scolded. "We can't have you walking in looking all flushed. Chill out."

Sam left your neck with a gentle bite, and a soothing lick, then he moved away from you little.

Sam helped you out of the car as Dean handed his keys off to a valet, with careful instructions to take care of his Baby. Dean extended his left arm for you to take as you walked up to the museum that was hosting the fund-raising dinner. Sam walked a step behind you on your left.

"Let the mingling begin," Dean said once you were inside.

Ten minutes passed before you felt a slight pulsing between your legs while you and Dean were speaking with the owner of an up and coming textiles company. Your eyes found Sam's and he raised his eyebrows, feigning innocence. You looked away, and the pulsing stopped. You shifted your weight from one leg to the other to create some friction to relieve the feeling that was left behind.

"Champagne?"

You turned to see a waiter with a tray of full glasses.

"Yes, thank you."

The pulsing started again as you spoke, and the words came out in a ragged breath. When the waiter blushed you cleared your throat and took a long sip from the glass. Your fingers tightened on Dean's arm, and he covered your hand with his, giving it a soft pat. You fought the urge to squirm as the pulsing grew stronger, until a long blast hit you. You let out a short cry and lifted one knee from the floor.

"Sweetheart," Dean said to keep up appearances, "are you okay?"

"Charley horse."

You rubbed at your leg to help the ruse.

"You should take off those heels," the textile man said.

"No, no... I think I'll be fine as long as it doesn't hit me that hard again."

Your eyes bore into Dean's to stress your words, and he glanced over at Sam. Dean gave his head a slight shake, and Sam nodded. He kept it light and sporadic the rest of the night. When you all sat down to dinner, he actually let you eat in peace, but after dessert was cleared away you felt the faint vibrations again. People began moving around from table to table, mingling again, and Sam slipped away to investigate a piece in the museum that was hard to examine during open hours due to the crowd. You thought you had another reprieve, but you soon felt it again. You glanced a Dean and saw his hand in his pocket. When he smiled at you, you squirmed in your seat.

"Dean..."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I thought that was Sam's."

"He let me have it while he's working."

You felt a stronger pulse, and you bit back a whimper. Dean looked around before he leaned in and whispered in your ear.

"You're not the only one struggling, here. I've watched you all night. I've got nail marks in my palm from trying to fight off a hard on."

He kissed your cheek as another wave of vibration hit your core.

"I get first dibs when we get home," he said.

When the valet brought the car back around, Dean tossed the keys to Sam and moved you toward the back door, but Sam caught his arm.

"Oh, no. You aren't using me as a chauffer. Front seat... like the drive here."

"Fine," Dean said through clenched teeth.

Dean still had the remote, and he kept a soft, steady pulse going with an occasional break. Sam kept a hand on your left thigh whenever possible, and Dean kept his hand on your right, gently rubbing. Once you hit the back roads closer to the bunker, Dean started kissing your neck. You finally let out the moan you held back all night, and Sam squeezed your thigh. You bit your bottom lips and thrust your hips forward.

"You want it harder, baby," Dean asked.

"Mmmhmmm."

Dean adjusted the remote, and the pulse came harder. Your hips bucked and you let out a cry. Dean adjusted again so that the pulses came less frequently, giving you time to come down from each one before it hit you again.

When Sam pulled up in front of the bunker, he turned the car off, and his lips were on your neck while Dean kissed you. When Dean pulled away, he kissed down the other side of your neck.

"Shit," you whimpered. "Get me inside."

Dean turned off the remote, and you pulled you from the car. He held you against him for a moment.

"Feel that," he asked as he thrust himself against your hip. "See what you do to me?"

He picked you up and carried you inside. You kissed his neck all the way to your bedroom, and Sam followed. When Dean set you on your feet, he pulled you flush against him and captured your lips. Sam moved in behind you, and you felt his rock hard dick pressed against your ass. You stood between the two men, both of them rutting against you. Sam mouthed at your neck, and his hands squeezed your hips. Dean still had you locked in a deep kiss. One of his hands was on your face, the other squeezed your breast through your clothes. Your right arm was around Dean's waist, and you reached behind you with your left to hold Sam.

You worked your mouth free from Dean and groaned.

"Someone better fuck me, now," you said.

Dean dropped to his knees in front of you and pushed your dress up over your hips, then he pulled the panties down your legs. Sam wrapped an arm around your waist and lifted you so Dean could pull the panties off. Back on your feet, Sam left his arm around your waist, and slipped his other hand into your bra to play with your breasts. Dean pushed your legs apart and kissed the insides of your thighs.

"Damn, sweetheart, you are dripping. We should clean this up a little."

He ran his tongue firmly over your pussy before covering it with his mouth and sucking hard. You yelped, and your hips bucked against his face as Sam held you up. Dean moaned, sending a vibration through you better than those panties ever could. Knowing Sam was there to hold you, you lifted your legs and put them over Dean's shoulder.

"Oh, fuck," Sam whispered behind you.

Dean grabbed your ass to hold you still as he licked and sucked. Just when you felt like you were about to break, Dean stopped. He pulled your legs from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist as he stood. He set you on the bed, then backed away to removed his clothes. Sam took the opportunity to kiss you. He pulled you to your knees on the bed and slipped his hand between your legs to run his fingers through your folds.

"So wet," he murmured against your lips. "Just like your mouth." He broke the kiss and ran his thumb over your bottom lip. "I want your lips wrapped around my dick while Dean fucks you."

Dean climbed on the bed and pulled your dress from you, then removed your bra. He pushed you to lie back, then he kissed down your neck to your breasts. Sam removed his clothes, then stood next to the top of the bed. You reached out and took his dick in your hand. He moaned as you pumped him hard. Dean whispered in your ear.

"You wanna suck Sammy's dick while I fuck you from behind?"

"Fuck, yeah."

Dean smiled, and kissed you hard before he moved to your side and turned you to face Sam. He pressed in close behind you and lifted your leg.

"Let me see you suck Sammy's dick. Take it."

Sam ran his hand through your hair as you wrapped your lips around him. When Sam's hips jerked forward, Dean thrust into you, filling you completely. You moaned around Sam's hard cock.

"Shit," Sam said, "I fucking love your mouth."

Dean fondled your breasts and kissed your shoulders while he pounded into you. Sam pulled himself from your mouth and knelt down to kiss you. 

"Make me come," he said. "Suck me off."

You nodded, and Sam was back on his feet with his dick in your mouth. You took as much of him as you could and your hand pumped the base of his cock and played with his balls.

"Shit," he groaned out as he thrust into your mouth. "Almost there."

You sucked and pumped harder until you felt him twitch. You took him further into your mouth and pumped him fast and hard as he spilled down your throat. When you finally released him, Sam walked to the other side of the bed and lay down, breathing heavily. Dean pulled out of you and flipped you onto your back. He lifted your legs around his waist and drove into you again. He kissed and nipped at your neck, whispering as he went.

"You're so fucking hot. That sweet ass," he said as he squeezed it. "Those pretty lips," he said as he ran his thumb over them. Then he squeezed your thigh and pounded into you harder, "and this amazing pussy. Always so wet for us."

"Dean... please..."

Dean snaked his arms beneath you and held onto your shoulders, keeping you close.

"I've got you, sweetheart. Let go." He kissed your neck again and whispered, "You are so beautiful. So perfect."

As that final stretch of tension built, your back ached off of the bed. Dean pulled your earlobe between his lips, and you came undone. Your body curled around him and your hands fought to grip something, anything. Dean worked you through your orgasm and then finished hard. He lay on top of you for a moment as you both fought to catch your breath, then he moved to your side so that you lay on your back between him and Sam. They both pressed into you and kissed your neck, pulling a contented sigh from you.

The last thought you had before you drifted off to sleep was of how you were lucky enough to have these two amazing men in your life.


End file.
